Glee!
by Ellie Fang
Summary: When Rowan, a bold, straight forward military girl arrives at McKinley H.S the last thing she expects is to be in the glee club.
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the dull halls of yet another new high school. William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio is the 10th school I've moved to. When your dad's in the military you don't have much of a choice to pack up and go. I adjust my plain white v-neck and look down at my schedule. First period is Spanish with Shoester, W. room 235. I check out the room numbers….421. Shit, I'm nowhere close. I pull out my map when it's yanked away from me.

When I look up I'm faced with the nerdiest boy I've ever seen. Thick rimmed glasses and a Jew fro as high as a stack of flapjacks. I cock my eyebrow looking at his microphone. What is this kid eyewitness news? He even has a camera boy. Oh what a lovely way to start the day.

"You're the new girl….uhm…" I watch his eyes avert down to my chest. I clinch my fist automatically.

"My eyes are up here." I snap my fingers in front of his face. "My names Rowan Tyree. I just moved here last week. I'm a senior. The end kid." I shove past him and his camera man and go off down the hall. Let's just hope the whole school isn't like him or I may have to go back to being homeschooled.

I look up and see a sign that says guidance and I feel like I've been saved. I step into the office and a man is standing talking to the woman at her desk.

"Oh…uhm sorry. Can you guys tell me how to get to Spanish class?" I begin to back out of the office when the man speaks.

I see the man's face light up with interest. Looking at him I think of a nerdy Justin Timberlake and I suppress a laugh.

"You're in luck, I happen to be the Spanish teacher." He gives a light chuckle and the woman at the desk smiles.

"You must be Miss Tyree. I'm the guidance consoler Miss. Pillsbury; I was wondering when I'd get to meet you." She smiles at me and I nod.

"Well Emma, me and…what's your name?"

"Rowan"

"Well then Rowan and I shall head to class. I'll see you at lunch?"

This makes Miss. P. blush and she nods like a innocent child. I guess your never to old for high school crushes, especially if you work in one. I move out into the hall and give Mr. Shoester room to get out of the door. The halls a vacant and silent…now I get a grand entrance to. Stupid flapjack fro boy. When we begin walking Mr. Shoester starts making small talk.

"So…Rowan what school did you come from?"

"Carmel."

"Really? Were you in vocal adrenaline?" I laugh me and glee club? As if. I'm pretty sure half of them took steroids of some sort.

"Nah, a little bit to…crazy for me. Plus the only place I sing is in the shower." I smile lying fluently.

"You should try it. I'm also the glee club coach here. You should sign up, I can assure you'll fit in." I can tell he isn't going to give it up.

"Do I get extra credit?" I smirk up at him.

"I'm pretty sure we could work something out."

"Then it's a maybe." I say as he opens the door and I walk in.

As soon as he enters the whole class goes silent. I can instantly tell he's pretty well respected. He sits his bag down and I stand awkwardly at the front of the room.

"Buenas dias clase! Tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Go ahead, introduce yourself english or Spanish.

"Uhm…my names Rowan Tyree. I just transferred here from Carmel." I give a small smile.

"How about you tell us something about yourself? Like what you enjoy doing, don't be shy."

"Obviously she likes to eat." I hear someone say from the back. My smile fades and I glare in the direction it came from.

"Actually, I'm a runner. I was on the track and cross country teams. Both varsity. I have the shortest time on a 5k in 3 different states." I place my hands on my hips. "So before you judge my figure realize I could probably out run you any day of the week, skinny." I notice a girl in the front smile at me. I return her with a nod.

"Alright, alright. Rowan I'll have you sit right there beside Mercedes." I'm grateful it's the girl who smiled at me. I pick up my bag and sit down beside her.

"Man, you're really bold." She smiles at me. "It's nice to meet you." She offers me her hand to shake.

"You too." I smile and shake her hand. "I was wondering when a size 12 became fat anyways. "

She laughs at this, "You're pretty funny. Have you considered any clubs yet?"

"Not really. I'm not actually talented in anything, yet again have a hobby."

"You should join the glee club."

Oh god. Not again. I smile at her a little trying not to twitch. "I'll think about it."

Mr. Shoester gets up and starts talking. The class period goes by pretty fast and so do the next few classes. Before I know it I'm sitting at a table to myself in the atrium at lunch. I look around for Mercedes but she's nowhere to be seen.

I jump when I hear a boom of voices start singing. This must be the glee club. I look up from much and see a group of kids coming down the stairs singing 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga. I smile and tap my foot. They're really something. I give the atrium and look and they're acting like they don't exist.

When they finish no one gives any acknowledge to them. The kids just kind of stand there. If there's one thing I hate more than cockiness is stupidity, which seems to thrive at this school. At Carmel when Vocal Adrenaline performed everyone cheered. Everyone wanted to apart of their clique but here…they don't even get noticed.

I stand up on a table and start clapping. Mercedes smiles at me and I nod back. I look around a few other people start clapping…then a few more. Soon half of the place is. I smile and sit down. The glee kids are smiling so much I think their faces may fall off. Good, I must of done something right.

"Looks like we got ourselves a future glee kid."

I turn around and look up at a bunch of boys standing there in varsity jackets. The head of these idiots has a slushie in hand.

"Think we should get her now or later?"

"She's wearing a white shirt now…this could be a one shot thing." I see flapjacks breathing heavily and he gets shoved away.

"The kid has a point" one of the jocks say.

I hear a whistle blown and a larger guy with a red beret comes up.

"Are these guys harassing you?" he says trying to sound tough.

"Nah, just annoying me." I smirk up at him.

"Oh god. The fag police are here…" the head dumbass says.

"Guess we better go before the fag love spreads." The guys laugh and trudge off.

"I didn't think football players were any less gay. Slapping each other's asses all the time." I laugh.

Then in a just a second the head dumbass turns around and splashes red slushie all over me. I scream as it makes impact to my face. This kid is gonna get it. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes burn with cherry flavored ice and start tearing up, this stuff stings like hell. Why on earth would someone throw a slushie in someone's face? Okay honestly, I would if I had thought of it first. I wipe my face and the jocks start mumbling.

"Dude…she's crying." I hear a guy say.

"Then let it be a lesson." King asshole says to his followers.

"Come on…" I feel Mercedes arms cover me with a jacket. I smile at her kindness.

She leads me away from the atrium and into a bathroom. I go over to the sink and splash my face. I think I'd rather get a lunch tray dumped on me a hundred times the get another slushie in the face.

"Red is the worse." I hear another girl's voice and I stand up straight. "I'm Rachel Berry…." I look at her through the mirror. Short with long brown hair, I remember she was the one who sang the opening.

"Rowan Tyree"

Two more girls walk into the bathroom with clothes. The blonde one with short hair speaks. "Dave got a hoodie and a shirt from one of the guys on the team."

"The bully whips do have their advantages." Another girl with tan skin and dark hair smiles then hands me a towel.

"Thanks." I smile and dry my hair the best I can.

"I'm Santana" the girl with the dark hair says.

"Quinn Fabray." She smiles and hands me the clothes and I go into the first stall.

"It was pretty cool what you did out there Rowan…we appreciate it." I hear Mercedes say.

I slide off my shirt without a reply and wipe my chest. Who knew slushie's could be used as a bullying device?

"Not much of a talker are you?" a girl says, I'm not sure which one.

"Not really, until stupid comes around." With this a few of the girls laugh. I pull on the shirt and the hoodie with ease and walk out of the stall tossing my v-neck into the garbage.

"So…do you plan on joining the glee club?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know." I shrug and pull my hair into a messy bun and reset my headband. I'm thankful for the ring of the bell and grab my bag rushing out before anyone can ask me about joining stupid glee club.

When I get to my next class I notice head dumbass and make sure I sit as far as possible from him. However, I'm stuck at a lab table with one of his followers. When I see him sit next to me I move my chair over in a obnoxious manner. Great, now I'm acting like a child. What else can this school do to me?

"Look, I don't want to sit here either. Let's just get this over with okay?" he scuffs and leans back in his chair.

"Fine with me." I sit up opening my notebook and begin writing the notes the teacher has put up on the board.

"Rowan right?" mini dumbass says.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I turn and glare back at him.

He throws his hands up in defense. "Just asking, what? We can't be on a first name basis?"

"No."

"Miss. Tyree and Mr. Marcello would you either of you like to inform the class on how a tornado is formed?"

"Tornadoes form when a column of spinning air gathers around a low pressure point in a thundercloud and becomes powerful enough to stretch from the cloud to the ground." I automatically say aloud. "However, you have to have a thunder clouds for a tornado. Thunderstorm clouds that produce tornadoes are made when the air close to the ground is warm and moist, and the atmosphere is unstable, quickly growing colder at higher elevations and layering with dry air that clashes with the moist air rising from the surface of the earth. When met with a cold front or a similar condition, these layers of rising air form potent thunderclouds that can create both storms and tornadoes. Am I right?"

The whole class goes quiet and Marcello whistles. I have to say, I got lucky. I've wanted to been a storm chaser since the age of 5 when I first saw the movie _Twister. _So if you ask me about storms…I'm pretty sure I have an answer.

"Very good Miss. Tyree." The teacher smiles and continues showing notes on the power point slide. I keep writing and give myself a small smile feeling pretty confident about this class. For the rest of the class I continue taking notes and annoying Marcello. I'm practically jumping out of my skin. All I have left is one class which is advance home economics. When the bell rings I make a quick exit.

"I heard you got a lovely slushie to your cute fresh face." I look up and see an older woman in a track suit.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. Don't worry about it." I close my locker and smile at her.

"Oh, I wasn't worried I wanted to know if there was a video."

"Ex..Excuse me?" who is this woman.

"Don't you know who I am?" the woman says confidently.

"Not a clue." I shake my head.

"Well let me fill you in Jersey Shore Barbie. I'm Coach Sylvester; I'm the coach of the cheerleading team. I have to say if you join the glee club it would be your first mistake as a new student."

"Oh…well it's nice to meet you?" I say, confused.

"Take my advice J-wow. Don't join the glee club." The why she says glee club makes me shiver. Does everyone hate them here?

"I'll consider it…" I nod and trudge past her. When I turn over my shoulder she's still there. "By the way…I'm half Mexican. Not Italian." I smirk and keep walking. I can already tell she's going to be a handful.

When I walk into home economic I notice a boy I saw performing at lunch. Great another glee kid to harass me to join. I sigh at the fact the seat next to him is the only vacant one. I put my bag down and sit on the stool.

"You're Rowan Tyree. The school and the glee club is already buzzing about you! I'm Kurt Hummel. Welcome to McKinley!" He holds out his hand eagerly and I shake it.

"Nice to meet you too, so would you like to tell me what going on. I just transferred from Carmel and they worshiped their glee club."

"Oh? How interesting! Well here everyone just kind of…hates our guts. We are literally the bottom of the social chain."

Kurt and I stop talking when the teacher stands at the front of the room. Typical first day procedures: rules, grading scales, syllabus, nothing out of the normal here. I sigh in relief. Finally something normal has happened on the first day.

(The next morning)

I find myself standing before club sign ups. My dad thinks that I should do something more than running. I scan the sheets and stop on the glee club auditions and read the names:

Rachel Berry (with a lovely gold star)

Finn Hudson

Artie A.

Quinn Fabray

Lauren Z.

Santana L.

Brittany P. (with a kitten drawn beside it)

Mercedes J.

Sam E.

Kurt Hummel

Mike C.

Tina C.

Dick

Gay

Hitler

I laugh a little at the Hitler joke. Maybe I could try glee club. I mean they'd be willing to go around the cross country schedule, plus its only singing and dancing. How much could it hurt?

"I see you going to make a mistake." I roll my eyes hearing the voice of Sylvester.

"I honestly don't see the big deal in joining."

"Don't you care what people think of you Jersey Barbie?"

"Not really." I shrug.

"Of course you do…everyone does. So how about I cut you a deal. I'll let you be co-captain of the cheerleading team. Becky here says she's willing to work with you." I look down and see a handicapped girl in a uniform and smile a little.

"I'm sorry….but I'll have to decline." I turn to the board and my pen is snapped out of my hand and thrown down the hall way.

"Really?" I look up at her.

"I'm saving you Snooki. Trust me." With that she turns and goes down the hall and little Becky follows. As soon as she is out of sight I pull out a sharpie and write my name taking up two lines and draw a slushie besides it. I think I'll be the one to make my own decisions around here.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into first period late and try to glide into my seat quietly. However, I see that's not going to be the case when I notice head dumbass glaring at me from the back of the room. I instantly draw the conclusion that he was the one who called me fat the other day.

"Ohhh! Tardy!" I hear head dumbass say. Shoester keeps his eyes on his computer screen.

"Shut up." I sit down putting my bag on the floor. Remember that this habit is going to bite me in the ass later.

"No need for your assistance Maccoy, I'm sure Rowan has her reasons." He tosses me a slight smile and I sigh in relief. Maccoy, I think it should be Mcjackass. Ahhh that's his new name, Mcjackass. I nod to myself and smile.

"Rowan…" Mercedes nudges me and I look over at her. "Did you sign up for glee club?" I smirk and shake my head.

"It's a defiant maybe."I laugh and toss her a small smile before opening my notebook.

"What song will you be doing for auditions? Well…it's not exactly auditions everyone gets in. Its just kinda to show us what you got type deal. "

"You know…I haven't really thought of that." I run I finger through my hair. I defiantly need to get it cut; it's almost half way down my back.

"How about we hang out after school and we can get one picked out for you?" I look at her smiling hopefully and I agree. How could I say no? It looks to me as if I'm her only hope. Plus, who knows…getting under Miss Jumpsuit's skin could be very, very interesting.

The rest of the day tends to go by like normal. I'm surprised at lunch when I don't get slushed or picked at. In fact, it kind of irritates me. I was so pumped to give Mcjackass a piece of my mind…well more like a good kick in his_ huevos_.

I'm trying to get my homework done in the last ten minutes when Marcello turns to me. "Hey, Tyree….I gotta question for you." I turn and glare at him. For the first time I notice in his brown eyes are little freckles of green. He looks almost sad.

I soft my glare and sit up leaning back in my chair. "What is it Marcello?"

"Oh…I was just wondering when I'd get my shirt and hoddie back." I watch him drum his fingers on the table.

"I'll bring them tomorrow." I nod to myself and get back to working on homework.

"Thanks…" He mumbles and starts to work on his too.

I sit down beside Kurt quickly when I enter home ec class. He gives me a mischievous grin. I try to ignore it and pull out a recipe from my bag. I notice him hobbling back and forth in his chair. God, is this kid always going to be this pushy.

"You alright Kurt?"

"I AM SO EXCITED YOU JOINING GLEE CLUB!" before I can react he's hugging me. "I have the feeling we are going to be great friends! What are you doing for auditions? It must be a good show tune. I have millions in my collection!" I try not to laugh.

"I think I'll side step from show tunes. Not really my thing. I think I'll just wing it."

"Just wing it?" Kurt looks almost hurt.

"Well, it's what I do best. Mercedes and I are going to try to pick out a song after school in the choir room. You're more than welcome to join. I'd appreciate all the help I can get."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss out on that even if the sound of music sing along was playing in the theater!" We laugh together. Then when the teacher taps on the counter we shut our mouths and pay attention.

When I walk into the choir room Shoester, Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel are there. They are sitting in a circle with two laptops open and sheet music everywhere. I put my bag down on a chair and sit Indian style beside Mercedes.

"I hope you don't mind me joining. I've been trying to think of an audition song for myself as well." Rachel says almost nervously.

"No way!" I say waving my hands.

Soon enough we are all laughing and working together to find songs. Mercedes decides to sing Complicated by Rihanna, Kurt is going to sing Grace Kelly by MIKA and Rachel is going to sing My Heart will go on by Celine Dion….and me? I still have no clue.

"It'll be okay Rowan, you've got all day tomorrow before auditions to find a song!" Mercedes tosses me a kind smile.

"Plus tons of artist just go with the flow! You'll be fine!" Kurt pats my shoulder as I hear a light tap on the door. I look up to see a boy in a school uniform with food.

"Oh!" I watch Kurt stand up quickly and usher the boy over. Quite a cutie. "Rowan this is my boyfriend, Blaine." I knew it was too good to be true. No man that good looking could ever be straight. I force my body to nod and my face to smile while my mind goes on a rant.

"I have heard so much about you!" Blaine smiles and he and Kurt sit down.

"Really now? I guess I'm becoming quite the talk."

"Standing up to Maccoy Jackson? That's not something everyone does." Blaine says and kindly hands me a blueberry muffin. My suspicion of gay guys having some type of sixth sense of knowing exactly what you need has now been confirmed.

"Thanks! So you know Maccoy?" I take a bite of the muffin. Oh how I love muffins.

"Yeah, he was a former Warbler. He was a tyrant there too, probably why he got the boot." Oh? I smirk; I have an insider on Mcjackass. How useful, maybe with Blaine I can form a solider…no an army against him.

Everyone jumps when my phone goes off. I look down and see my father's number. "Excuse me guys, I'm going to have to cut this short. I'll see you tomorrow!" I stand up and rush out. Luckily for me as I'm turning the corner I run straight into a brick wall. I fly back onto my ass and look up to see Marcello.

"Jesus, watch where you're going!" I glare up at him. I ignore his hand and get up myself.

"Sorry. God Rowan could you just be human for a second?" Marcello looks kind of bummed. However, I decide not to care.

"Maybe tomorrow, you just made me miss a call with my father. He's going to think I died or something." I shove past him and dial my dad's number of course he's a little mad but nothing major. He has to stay out late again and tells me to leave him some dinner in the microwave. So I head off to my car and get home. It was then…maybe it was seeing Maccoy get turned down or dumped by some chick or the song on the radio but I knew…I knew the song to sing.

I stand back stage. I'm the last one on….right after Rachel Berry. I tap my foot hearing her hit the best notes with ease. Shoester calls me up next. I enter the stage slowly and I look to try to spot Mercedes but I'm blinded by the spotlight. A feeling of nausea and panic at the same time.

"Just breathe Rowan, you'll be fine." I hear Shoe say. I take the microphone off the stand and turn away from the crowd. For some reason the imagine of the slushy go all over my face….typically I'd shut down or get angry but this time it fuels the fire. I hold my hand up gesturing for my music to start. My choice? Run the world by Beyonce. Mcjackass and his demons have nothing on me. I've came and saw...now its time to conquer.


End file.
